ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Alfred T. Ferrante
Alfred T. Ferrante is a sound recordist, foley and ADR mixer who worked on several episodes of Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, and Star Trek: Voyager. He also worked as ADR Mixer on the 1996 video game Star Trek: Klingon. Ferrante worked as sound recordist on the television series Secrets of Midland Heights (1980-1981), Dallas (1981-1989), Knots Landing (1981-1992), and Falcon Crest (1981-1983), the drama Risky Business (1983), the adventure The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across the 8th Dimension (1984), the science fiction film Night of the Comet (1984, starring Robert Beltran), the action comedy Beverly Hills Cop (1984), the action sequel Missing in Action 2: The Beginning (1985), the action drama Code of Silence (1985), and the drama Quicksilver (1986). His credits as ADR/Foley Mixer include the television series Vietnam War Story (1987-1988) and Murphy's Law (1988), the horror film The Stepfather (1987, starring Terry O'Quinn), the television comedy A Very Brady Christmas (1988), and the horror thriller I, Madman (1989). As ADR mixer, Ferrante worked on projects such as the television special A Muppet Family Christmas (1989), the comedy Ski Patrol (1990), the television series Equal Justice (1990-1991) and I'll Fly Away (1991-1993), the television thriller Running Delilah (1993, starring Kim Cattrall), the television science fiction film Galaxy Beat (1994, with Tracy Scoggins), the television thriller The Colony (1996), the television series Baywatch (1989-1995) and Baywatch Nights (1995-1997), the comedy Family Plan (1997), the television film Sabrina Goes to Rome (1998), the television series Cousin Skeeter (1998-1999) and Sabrina, the Teenage Witch (1998-1999), and the television drama An American Daughter (2000). Star Trek episodes * ** - ADR/Foley Mixer (uncredited, Season 2) ** - ADR/Foley Mixer (uncredited) ** - ADR/Foley Mixer (uncredited) ** - ADR/Foley Mixer (uncredited) ** - ADR/Foley Mixer (uncredited) ** - ADR/Foley Mixer (uncredited) ** - ADR/Foley Mixer (uncredited) ** - ADR/Foley Mixer (uncredited) ** - ADR/Foley Mixer (uncredited) ** - ADR/Foley Mixer (uncredited) ** Season 3 - ADR/Foley Mixer (uncredited, 26 episodes) ** Season 4 - ADR Mixer (uncredited, 26 episodes) ** - ADR Mixer (uncredited, Season 5) ** - ADR Mixer (uncredited) ** - ADR Mixer (uncredited) ** - ADR Mixer (uncredited) ** - ADR Mixer (uncredited) ** - ADR Mixer (uncredited) ** - ADR Mixer (uncredited) ** - ADR Mixer (uncredited) ** - ADR Mixer (uncredited) ** - ADR Mixer (uncredited) ** - ADR Mixer (uncredited) ** - ADR Mixer (uncredited) ** - ADR Mixer (uncredited) ** - ADR Mixer (uncredited) ** - ADR Mixer (uncredited) ** - ADR Mixer (uncredited) ** - ADR Mixer (uncredited) ** - ADR Mixer (uncredited) ** - ADR Mixer (uncredited) ** - ADR Mixer (uncredited) ** - ADR Mixer (uncredited) ** - ADR Mixer (uncredited) ** - ADR Mixer (uncredited) ** - ADR Mixer (uncredited, Season 6) ** - ADR Mixer (uncredited) ** - ADR Mixer (uncredited) ** - ADR Mixer (uncredited) ** - ADR Mixer (uncredited) ** - ADR Mixer (uncredited) ** - ADR Mixer (uncredited) ** - ADR Mixer (uncredited) ** - ADR Mixer (uncredited) ** - ADR Mixer (uncredited) ** - ADR Mixer (uncredited) ** - ADR Mixer (uncredited) ** - ADR Mixer (uncredited) ** - ADR Mixer (uncredited) ** - ADR Mixer (uncredited) ** - ADR Mixer (uncredited) ** - ADR Mixer (uncredited) ** - ADR Mixer (uncredited) ** Season 7 - ADR Mixer (uncredited, 26 episodes) External link * Ferrante, Alfred T.